Eat Slay Love
by LittleMonstersPutYourPawsUp
Summary: sess/kag fic. M rated for later chapters. Sesshomaru kidnaps Kagome to bear his children so he can avoid war and keep his place on the throne. Kagome has no idea what the lord is up too but whatever it is she deffinaty wont make it easy for him!Review pls


CHAPTER 1  
>Story by me: LittleMonstersPutYourPawsUp :3<p>

EAT SLAY LOVE

Kagome awoke to the tree she had been sleeping in, uncomfortable as hell but at least off the ground and safe. She had been living on her own as a miko-in-training in the feudal era, traveling the country sides helping others. She was no longer with inuyasha and the group, but she still missed them when she was traveling by herself. Inuyasha split wen the Naraku mission was over and just does his own thing in the forest somewhere, as far as she knew. Sango and Miroku were raising three children back in Kaede's village, and she hoped to see them soon because there family was always a guaranteed laugh. She hoped if she were one day to have a family of her own, they would be just like theirs. Kagome no longer wore her school uniform around this era because it attracted to much unwanted attention. Instead, she wore the traditional miko garbs, but switched the red pants with black ones, and ditched the sandals for high topped boots. She really hated it when people mixed her up with Kikyou, although it still happened from time to time. At present shed decided to visit her old friend Jumangi, the herb growing half demon. The sky was becoming darker later and later, the bitter cold stepping down for summer, for new life. She would have more time to make it to his tiny village and maybe bring him some dinner. She felt excited to see the gentle demon again… but she hoped she could control herself this time. Ever since she had unleashed her powers on Naraku the night he died, even getting close to Inuyasha made her feel like the powers were flaming inside her, telling her to be cautious, don't let your guard down, be alert. When he touched her, she flinched in panic every time. She trusted him personally, but it was like the miko in her couldn't fathom it because he was half demon. Kaede told her one night when they were alone that she probably had inherited the previous generation of holy powers, so Midoriko and Kikyou, plus her own powers combined. Kagome was sceptical on that. Although, it did feel like her miko powers we're overwhelmingly strong, so much so that she just didn't know just how to control them when she was scared and stressed out. She fancied she was learning though, because usual mikos practiced using their powers their whole lives, while hers had just scratched the surface around three years ago. How long had she been in this magical world, the place no one knew existed in her time, or for the most part this one too? It made her feel kind of special, with a giant secret. Well anyways she fell into the well on her 15th birthday, and she was 18 almost 19 now, so it would still be some time before she discovered all her powers. Ahh, her slow walk had fallen to a mouse pace as she thought, and shed be camping out tonight, if she was even going the right way, aha.

Sesshomaru, 25000 miles from her, had his mind on certain other youkai in power around him. He had been the only power of the throne since his father died some 250 years past, and he was being pressured by the four other cardinal signs and his own lords of court to produce a heir to the throne in case of his own death. This wasn't the first he'd heard of it, but it was a paranoia talk, since he couldn't be killed. None the less, he would do as his father had done and find a strong female and impregnate her and raise the child as his successor. He sighed. It seemed like a lot of work for nothing, but he couldn't ignore the requests of three of his equals in power. First of all to start off with, he'd have to find a powerful miko that was capable of bearing children. Everyone knew that the strongest youkai we're born of two parenthoods, a demon and a miko. He suspected that if his father had chosen a miko instead of his own mother, he could have taken over half of Japan by now, and have made history as one of its most feared demons.  
><em>What mikos were left out there? <em>He thought. Along with their rare occurrences, so was all the powerful youkai ever born. And that wasn't his only concern. How the hell would he make it possible to get a miko to rut with him without using force? He didn't mind taking her that way, but if he did, she would most likely purify his seed anyway and possibly kill him off too. Mikos were testy when they sensed powerful demons around, and demons knew how grave it was to dally with them. He'd never seen for himself the two be remotely friendly to each other, let alone touch. This was going to be difficult, and he'd have to woo her like an adolescent pup in heat. What strong mikos were known to him? Midoriko was dead, Kikyou's clay body most likely couldn't become pregnant, besides her smell would prevent him from working up an erection anyways. There was Kagome. His brother's sweet loyal friend. His heart softened when he thought of her. She was a good friend to Inuyasha when he had no one else in the world, and it would be a better place if more people were like her out there. He remembered her kind and smiling at him, with her sharp green eyes and long black hair. For a human, she was quite the vision. He'd go after her, all he had to do was track her down.

The leaves on the trees rustled together, all rocking to the same wind but different colours, shapes and sizes. They were as bright and beautiful as a sunset in itself. Jumanji sat beside her, peaceful as a butterfly. She wondered if she had been hurt as much as he had been in life, would she have the strength to move on like he did...continue on like all was okay. She turned to him.

"You're such a sweet giant". He looked at her with surprise. His hands stayed in place, not wanting to startle the birds that were eating seeds in them.

"You're a sweet girl, Kagome". It was her turn to be surprised at the compliment.

"It's nice knowing I'm not a stupid wench to every half demon I meet". She could feel herself smiling wide at him. He blushed and turned his head back to his outstretched hands. He spoke in his deep, soothing voice.

"I've kept an eye on you Kagome, you've been doing good in many of the villages around here. But I'm worried about you sleeping in the forest alone, or in some ditch. Have you made any enemy's yet?" She laughed at that.

"Not yet, just a few pissed off demon. But its nothing to worry about, I'll be fine".

"Well if something ever happens to you, I'd come to your rescue".

"Your a sweetheart! Aha, jeez thank you. I can definably count on you for anything. I feel like I'm set for life". She smiled and got up. I'm going to collect more of those blue mushrooms -don't worry about lil o' me in the forest!" She laughed and walked west to where the pine trees grew tall, and no human paths were traced in the mysterious nature. The shadows had a mind of their own here. In the heart of the trees, she knelt at the base of a thick trunk where the roots grew all over the surface. Most of the plants were gone; mostly just lumps were they planted new seeds for every one they had taken. She heard a crack, and she sensed a presence. It was too close. Her head shot up.

"Kagome"

She twisted around on her feet. All that stood out in the black forest was a shining man, with shining silver hair. His face so beautiful, he must be an angel -to the unknowing. He was gone, and she was lifted up and she shut her eyes. She felt the rush of cold breeze on her back. When she opened them, she was looking down on a white yukata in armour with black shoes.

"Hey, what're you doing?" He had placed her over his shoulder like a rag doll. She looked down past her hanging hair and seen they were quickly ascending into the sky, and already over top most of the forests highest tips already."Sesshomaru, what's going on!"

"I need your assistance with somthing..."His voice was soft and quiet. It sounded like he wanted to add something but he stayed concentrated as they reached over the clouds and into a straight movement. She noticed the little cloud he stood on was so small there wouldn't be room for her to try and jump down.

"I don't care! Just put me down okay?" her feet began kicking the back of his shirt, her powers started flooding into her fingers. It felt like a water and fire combined. It started a buzzing in her ears.

"Do not attempt to strike this Sesshomaru, I will drop you to your death" _shiiiiiit_ Kagome thought, and quickly drew back in everything, but it was hard to get a reign on it. The sense of a threat was everywhere, and in the places he touched her it felt hot like a furnace filled with coals soaked in gasoline.

"Just tell me what's going on, if you're trying to get something out of Inuyasha, he won't be looking for me for a few months anyway." Her captor didn't respond, but he tightened his grip around her waist. After a moment she said again,

"Just tell me what this is all about Sesshomaru, my friend will be worried if I don't return and I've heard it all before, just tell me what you need." But he didn't respond, so she kept quiet the rest of the way. It was terribly maddening trying to keep her miko powers closed with their proximity, so she concentrated on keeping them together in one piece.

When she could feel them starting to descend on a down slide somewhere over what she could see was a beautiful garden, she tried to lift her head up and get a better view. Her own hair blocked most of it, but she could see he was close to landing on the side of a castle that looked like it did in a fairy tale, warm looking with tall towers. There was a large balcony they were approaching, and he set down there gently and carried her swiftly into the castle place. He slid her down slowly, and she was happy to be out of his hold and on land again. She threw her hair out of her eyes and saw they we're in a grand bed room, where there was a tall bed with high carved posts around it with pillows big and small on top. The blankets we're dark brown, and looked like fur and velvet sewn together. There was a drawer on the wall with two big wardrobes on each side of it, with a giant photo of the western mountains in the place where the mirror would be. There was a doorway leading out with two big doors and a giant lock, with a teeny one in comparison on the next wall. The floor was a hard wood. There were candles and books about the room, but all the light came from the balcony they'd come in on. It was so big; it nearly was the size of the whole wall. She turned toward her captor.

"What's all this? Is this where you want me to sleep?"

"If that is what you wish." This was his bedroom, and he would be happy if they could get to know each other by sleeping in one another's proximity.

"Just ANSER me Sesshomaru! .?"

"I've deduced that I'm in need of you."He started towards the two giant doors, and she was unsure if she should follow him for a moment, but oh, what the hell. He turned the giant wooden lock and stepped out. Kagome followed close behind.

"Just tell me what the favour is Sess." He glared at her over the nickname. "I won't be surprised, I've heard and seen everything in the villages I've been too". They we're almost halfway down a long hallway now. "You can't just bring me here and not say anything!" Suddenly she thought that maybe he wanted his arm healed, the one her and Inuyasha had obliterated with tetsauga. Maybe he thought that enough time had gone by that they might be friends now, and start over. "Sess, I won't mind -" He turned to her faster than the crack of a whip, and noiselessly hoisted her up by the front of her shirt in the air. His eyes flashed red. He pressed her against the wall, and he leaned in, fangs all on display. He could see her eyes were wide and surprised, but she didn't look afraid. It was agonizingly slow. He leaned in, his breaths so shallow but his heart so fast. He pressed his bared fangs against her lips and shut his eyes. After a second ,he peered at her face, green eyes curious and something else that drew him in. He shut his lips so his were equally on hers, and pressed hard. They were kissing...they were kissing...she was kissing him.

His blood was pounding into his dick; it was standing straight up and pointing at her. He leaned himself back and away from her to be sure she didn't feel it. He had a feeling that wouldn't go too well. He slowly slid her back to the floor and unclenched his fist near her heart. He turned away from her and hid his eyes under his bangs. He was gone so fast down the hallway Kagome couldn't think. Instead of following him this time, she turned to the opposite end of the hallway and put a hand over her mouth. They _kissed_...

She kept walking until she reached the end of the hallway. There was a window with blue shutters wide open, but it had one of those mosquito nets keeping the bugs away. _What had happened? Why was she here?_ She looked outside and saw the garden she had seen coming in. She recognized its pink cherry blossoms and lush green grass. What was his plan for her? If it was for his arm...then why the kiss? She wanted to go down to the garden but there were two staircases going down on either side of her. She assumed the right one, and started down. She soon found a creaky old door leading to the outside. It looked like no one had come here in a while. She went over to a small pond she hadn't seen, and in it there were big orange and black koi fish, and two silver, she counted. They bopped to the surface when she went and stood on a small bridge over them and sat on its edge. Why would Sesshomaru bring her here? The demons here hated the ningens, and to be _romantic_ with one didn't happen. Why kiss her? It would be like a cat dating a mouse in her time. Why did he do that outta nowhere and make everything all confusing? If she didn't get answers by the end of tonight, she would leave.

Kagome took off her boot and let the fish nibble on her toes. She used to feel squeamish and it tickled her, but Sango taught her to hold still because for every koi that nibbled, you'd have 1 day of good luck, so the stories went. Suddenly she felt a presence, too close-

"Excuse me my lady"

"Nhu-" Kagomes feet were outa the water and she was on the other side of the bridge in less than a second. Her miko energy had flared so high she could feel it behind her eyes, she'd gotten to close, this youkai almost just got herself blown to smitherines.

She was female, and she looked completely human except for yellow eyes with cat slits and a bushy tail wrapped around her waist, claws and pointed ears. She was wearing a long black yukata with yellow inscription on its sleeves. Her aura put Kagome on high alert. It wasn't evil, it was just hidden powerfully.

"Excuse myself misses, I'm sorry, I thought you heard me comin'", she looked at Kagome just like a cat would, cocking its head to the side, narrowing its eyes. She could probably smell one the danger just as such as she was aware of it. "It's the lord Sesshomaru, my lady, he's requestin' your ladyship in the house of lords banquet hall."

"The house of lords what?" What was up his ass, sending some girl to pass along messages? "Did Sesshomaru ask you to do this?"

"Yes, yes he did your ladyship, he's askin you to join em'." she seemed nervous that Kagome wasn't moving, but more curious to sniff her out at the same time.

"Don't call me ladyship or anything, I'm not staying here long. And I'm not a lady. My names Kagome. Do u live in this castle too?" The cat-girl smiled and walked over to her in a friendly slow way. Her every step was so precise, she could have been dancing.

"I'm the servant Sesshomaru just chose to be in your care. My name's Mina, and I do live here misses, your supposed to call me if you be needin' or wantin' anything. I'm to have u brought down to dinner with the lordship." Kagome smiled at the girl and managed to keep her powers down as they walked over the bridge and down the path as close to side by side as Kagome would allow.

"I imagine there's a lot of gossip in this place amongst the staff... Have you heard anything about why a miko would be needed here?" Mina looked at her with a puzzled expression.

"Well I was hoping to figure out the same thing from you." She laughed. "All of us house help have been wonderin' why's the lordship brought a human miko into his bedroom!"

"Oh no," Kagome groaned. "It's not like that at all!"

"That's what everyone a sayin'. I was just teasing you my lad -er Kagome misses, didn't my lord say what your purpose was to be in his letter?"

"What letter?"

"Well usually Lord Sesshomaru sends out a letter to his guests to tell those details n' things alike. Did you not get one?"

"I was kidnapped!" They entered the building and we're standing in front of a beautiful painted door with all sorts of creatures on it, animals, humans, and youkai alike. But mostly everyone getting killed by the youkai.

"You mean he didnta' ask your consent to be brought here?"

"Hell to the no there was consent asked. Will you help me figure this all out Mina, just ask a few questions?"

"Of course. I'm just as curious as you are, I am a cat demon after all. Now go before we both earn a discipline." She slid open the door for Kagome, and poofed right out of mid-air. Kagome turned to the room and stepped in. Once again, Sesshomaru was god-like. His big stature made him stand out from his surroundings.

He had decided to wear his full armour breastplate and handy swords attached to his seemed a bit unnecessary to Kagome, was he going to cut the chicken with Tensaiga? He was sitting at the centre of a long rectangular table. But instead of sitting at the head, alone, he sat in the middle of all the chairs long ways and motioned for Kagome to sit across from him. Kagome wished he had sit at the head, so she could sit all the way on the other side, just in case her miko _powers_ flared up. It was like an annoying allergy that wouldn't go away. She sat down across from him, where the only other plate and cutlery were set. She noticed his elbows on the table. His long fingers all strew together with his head resting on top of them, he watched her. She met his eyes, but looked down remembering the kiss. She suddenly felt angry. What was she, his own personal blow up doll? She looked him back in the face, this time glaring.

"Girl, please don't stare."

"You were staring"

"This is my house"

"But you're annoying"

"I haven't said much to be considered this way"

_"I haven't said much to be considered this way"_ She mimicked.

He looked at her. She looked back. The servants came out with food and drink galore, but as they set all the goodness on the table, they continued to stare at each other, willing one another to blink, not smiling.

Tick

Tock

Tick

Tock

Kagomes stomach rumbled, but it only made her more determined to win. She leaned in closer and-

Pooom!

She looked down and there was a whole loaf of bread stuffed into her mouth. Sesshomaru was crouching in front of her on the table. He pushed her jaw up to bite, and ripped the loaf away. Kagome spit out the bread halfway across the room and gasped for air.

"What the!-"

"I'm tired of hearing you weak human body protest dire hunger as you attempt to challenge me and assert your independence. Now eat." He took a bowl of what looked like strawberries and picked some up in a spoon and waited for her to open her mouth. She grabbed the spoon with his hand still around it and jabbed it towards one of his eyes. Physically, he was much stronger so he held her off.

"Assert...my...ass" they fought over the spoon until they tumbled onto the floor. Kagome banged her head hard, and she felt tears burning up her throat as she held it in. Her miko powers felt like they came out to test the waters to see if she was okay, but then disappeared. "Oww..."

"Oh- Kagome," Sesshomaru let go of the spoon and held her head in both his hands." I was too rough with you"

"I'm fine!" She made a move to get up but the world spun like a merry go round. Sess was sitting upright now, and drew Kagome into his lap. She struggled with all her might, but she wondered if he even noticed. His hands went into her hair.

"Where does it hurt," he pressed down with his fingers slightly, but she didn't feel anything.

"I'm fine, Sess," but the truth was, she was getting nervous. His body was hot like a radiator and it made her sweat and her heart beat faster at their proximity. She looked up at his face. He looked down at hers. For a moment she thought it would happen again, but his lips only found her forehead, and this time only for a second.

"Why did you bring me here?" she asked. He paused, she could tell he was thinking of what to say next. Would he lie?

"I just want your company."

"Pfft,,we were never friends before, or is there a favour you want to ask me?" She smiled smug. Shed figured out what was going on inside this block of ice. When she looked at him, he appeared a bit...guilty?

"Actually yes, but I can't tell you what it is."

"Why? Is it embarrassing?"

"I don't-"Suddenly there was a _clang _as a dish hit the floor and a servant rushed to pick it up. As she bent forward, she peered at the pair and her eyes widened at their position. She stood frozen still.

"I should probably go." Kagome got up, left the room and Lord Sesshomaru on the floor and slid the door shut behind her. She walked down a long hall but knew she was lost as anything, and the lights for some reason felt like they were shining dimmer then before. Hell, it was quite near blackness. She felt awkward and a bit frightened in this tremendous castle. She stared up at a long staircase, wondering where it led.

"Ill bring you upstairs." It was Sesshomaru again, and he was right behind her. His astonishing looks once again demanded all the attention in the room. He was shining even brighter, not that his setting had much changed. He looked beautiful, she thought.

"Thanks, I'd of been here all night if you hadn't come."

"Are you going to bathe yourself?"

"Could I?" Oh. My. Gawd. Finally a bath in probably a real tub, not a cold ass river. Sesshomaru nodded and kept his eyes down. He was probably imagining her naked she thought, and laughed under her breath. Poor Sess. He was probably a virgin. But then again, so was she.

"Thank you" She smiled and took his hand and squeezed it in appreciation before he could complain. It felt hot like he'd just run fifty laps-around the world. So weird. He brought her to two big oak doors that she recognized as the balcony room they came in from, and brought her over to the smaller one door inside. The bedroom connected to the bath house he said. They went in and it was amazing. A pool of water the size of a small hot spring was in the centre, filled with bubbles and floating lily pads. A little mini waterfall was on the far wall. There were different coloured jars around the edges.

"What are those?" She asked inquiringly.

"You put them on yourself, and it takes away the stench."

"Oh-oh like soap. I've never seen that in this time -i mean around here." She smiled nervously and he just looked at her like she was half mad.

"Towels are over there" he pointed.

"Okay, thank you." She turned to the water, and Sesshomaru stayed put.

"What? Are you going to watch me get along in here or something?" He blinked and turned away so fast she could barely track the movement.

"Hurry up." Was all he said.

"Hurry up." She mocked.

A while later Kagome was sitting in the water, thankfully facing away from the door when she sensed him come in. She looked over her shoulder incredulously.

"SESSHOMARU! GET. OUTTTT!"

"I brought you some new clothes."

"GET OUUTTTTT!"

"I'll just leave them here"

"I SAID GET THE FUCK-" she grabbed a yellow small jar, and flung it with one hand at him and covered her chest with the other. It hit the wall, but when she turned around he was already gone. Thank god. She got up to get out and put a towel around her hair and dried herself off with another one. She looked suspiciously at the clothes Sesshomaru had dropped her, and noticed the clothes she had come in with were gone. What the hell? She picked up the article. It was a short yukata, white with turquoise on it. It was pretty similar to a bath robe, _'I guess this is how they got invented' _she thought. She put it on, quite embarrassingly because he had also taken her bra and panties. It was thick enough that her chest didn't show through, and it went to knee height on her, which wasn't too bad. She needed a hairbrush. She walked to the shut door that would lead her to the bedroom and went inside. The first thing she noticed entering was that a mass amount of silver hair attached to a head was lying down on her pillow, in her bed. He rolled over under the blankets to look at her.

"Sess what the hell are you doing in my bed?" He sat up and as the blankets fell away, so did her composure. His whole chest was bare and oh my god what if he was naked under there?

"This is my room, Kagome"

"So why would you tell me to sleep here?" Friggin idiot.

"You asked me if you could."

"Okay, but that was before I knew it was your bedroom!" He didn't say anything, and they looked at each other without awkwardness for a minute. Kagome could feel her lust creep into her woman parts. Why did he have to be so damn hot? Stupid youkai, what did he want from her anyway.

She left through the two big doors on the side of the room and was in the hallway. The lights were even dimmer now. She looked down the eerie hall. There were a few other doors. She knew from other Japanese homes that all the bedrooms were usually beside one another, so she tried a door. It was far enough away from Sesshomaru. In that moment she hoped he didn't snore like a storm or something. This new room was massive from floor to ceiling and looked a little like the haunted classroom they made at school every Halloween because it had a candlelight chandelier from the top. There was a giant closed window with drapes that let in some moonlight on the bed and walls. She could hear heavy rain outside, and it looked like bad weather out there. She crept over to the dresser to get a hairbrush. She felt a bit frightened to be in here. At the desk she found a skinny comb in the top drawer, but that too looked creepy and haunted. She took the towel off and finished up quickly. She let it down in its natural wave and stayed focused on untangling its long ends. Every time she looked behind her in the mirror, she thought she could see moving shadows, always in different positions when the light flickered or when lightning struck. She walked quietly over to the bed, scared as hell, but she had nowhere else to go. She laid down on her side, but couldn't stop herself from being on alert. Her miko powers were flaring up really bad now, but she didn't sense any danger. Whenever she saw a shadow move or when the light shut off for more than a few seconds, her whole body would tense up and made her feel like she was in a nightmare. Did that mean there were demons in the room? She didn't know what to think, she was scared as hell, her heart racing a mile a minute. The thunder sounded off following lightning, its untameable lover. She was whimpering and shaking. She squeezed the blankets over her head as hard as she could. She felt tears in her throat. She heard faint, distant noises of people speaking to each other. She sat up with her eyes scanning every corner of the room. She brought her power forth to her hands and got out of bed. She hurried over to the door and down the hall like someone was chasing her. She opened his bedroom door.

"Sesshomaru!" He was sitting upright in bed, a book in his hand. She pictured him with a funny pair of glasses on. She would have laughed if she wasn't so terrified.

"Kagome," he was in front of her in an instant. "What's wrong, what happened?" He put his hands on her shoulders.

"I dunno, your house is haunted and I can't sleep here!"

"Hm?"

"My powers are going off every second, and the thunder, and the voices..." Her eyes were set wide on his, he felt his heart waver. His hands were still there.

"It's okay, you can stay here until you feel safe. I believe that was just the help. They do most of their work at night see, and most of them have the ability to go throughout the house without the use of doors. That bedroom you were in, that's one of the shortcuts they use to get to the kitchen. And that's probably what triggered you, with all those demons around." He suddenly felt angry. They had seen her in bed, alone. Who knows what they'd thought, she could have been taken… how could he be so careless? "They know not to disturb this Sesshomaru so they never come here."

"I'll just sleep on the floor."

"No you won't, you stay on the bed. I'll take the floor. This Sesshomaru does not sleep."

"Sess, that's really unfair..." Kagome laid down on the soft blankets though, tuckered out. Sesshomaru pulled the blankets from below her and pulled them up to her chin. Suddenly the lights blew out and she sensed him lie down on the floor. There was a flash of lightning

BOOM!

The loudest one yet had sounded off, and she heard the balcony window that was behind the shut curtains shake on it's hinges. She whimpered. Sesshomaru got up in front of her and smoothly lay down beside her. "Don't be scared, little miko."

"Sesshomaru..." She nodded and shut her eyes. She guessed this was okay. She was under the covers and he was over. She opened her eyes to look at him. With his proximity she felt energized and curious.

"Are you not tired miko? You can sleep in the morning if you want."

"Yea, I'm wide awake." She told him and smiled. "How should we pass the time?"

"Let's play a game." That's something she thought she'd never hear out of his lips if it wasn't lethal. "It's called jussai-shitsumon."

"Oh, I know that game. It's called 20 questions were I'm from."

"Yes, but there are only ten. Would you like to go first? We should get to know each other intimately." Kagome thought that sounded weird, but she had a definite question in mind and if he played fairly he couldn't avoid it.

"Okay. Question one. Why did you bring me here?"

"Because I'm in need of your assistance."

"Assistance with what? That's not fair, you didn't answer my question."

"I did, I just used an indirect style of answer. You only get one question a turn, so you can ask again next time."

"Fine. Go. What's your question?"

"Why will you not share your bed with this Sesshomaru?" Kagome gave him a bland look.

"Isn't it obvious? It's completely inappropriate! What else do people do when there in a bed together?"

"I take it as something bad?"

"Ah ah ah, you only get one question. And now it's my turn"

"So what do you need my assistance with, so much that you had to kidnap me?"

"I need you to fulfill a matter of importance that I cannot fulfill alone."

"You're not going to tell me, are you, mister indirect style?" He smirked. She sighed. Shed wasted 2 questions on that one.

"It's my turn. Are you a virgin, Kagome?"

"Whattt? Why would you ask that!"

"Too bad miko. It's not your turn."

"Oh my god, I'm not telling you."

"So you're not?"

"Yes I am! Why would you want to know anyways?" Sesshomaru was smiling big in the dark. His little virgin queen. He would be the first man to touch her and feel the ripeness of her body. His sex organs felt like they were panting._ Just give it time_... He told himself.

"Okay, my turn. I was always wondering this, what's the real reason you hate Inuyasha so much. I know it can't all be because of his half demon status..."

"Well..." He paused. He wanted to tell her the truth, no matter how embarrassing."Jealousy, you could sum it up in that word."

"What? Why?"

"Being the second born, he gets all the privileges of a royal youkai, but none of the responsibilities. That's why I drove him away when I was a selfish adolescent and took over the court. I was miserable and bitter throughout my childhood. I suppose I needed someone to blame. Also partly because I had to see him with both his parents, while it was like I had none. My father doted on them every chance his time permitted it. I was born to be more of a tool."

"I think I understand. Your only job was to take over the lands for your father, and after that was out of the way, your father could focus on what made him happy,...sorry." She looked down out of embarrassment.

"Supposedly. I never found out what he really thought." Kagome placed her hand over his closed fist. It was hot as ever on her skin, but surprisingly soft.

"Everything has a way of working itself out." Was all she said. He was quiet. Probably thinking about what he'd just told her. But he surprised her with his next question.

"Where do you think the mikos hatred for demons started?" She was shocked. Mikos hate of demons? More like the other way around.

"I...I don't think we hated you first...although the youkai race have killed a lot of people."

"You mikos have done much more damage!"

His fingers spread between her fingers. Kagome expected the familiar sense of caution and power to come in, but nothing happened. There was just heat. What the hell?

"Sess - my powers-" he let go and was off the bed in that second. She backtracked. "No, I was just going to say there not coming to me this time!" She sat up and looked at his remarkable eyes, the only thing she could see.

"Don't play tricks on me miko."

"I'm serious! You can sense it. When you touched me right there nothing happened. This is the first time..." She looked up at the darkness where she supposed he was standing. He approached slowly. "Sit down. I promise I won't hurt you."

"Miko...try again." He sounded weary however. He sat down and outstretched his hand. Kagome reached for it slowly, but still even him in the same room didn't make her feel anything. He was sitting in her personal bubble, and nothing. She touched his knuckle with her fingertip. Just as she guessed, there was heat madly radiating off his skin, but no evil she could sense, no warning to be dealt with. She looked up at his face. He was stiff as a board.

"Sess, I don't feel anything. But your skin- it's hot as hell."

"Youkai flesh is different than humans. It allows me to withstand very cold temperatures, and hot ones as well. Are you sure your fine by this?" Sesshomaru was just as confused as she was. A little …scared, even. They should be trying to kill each other just by being in each other's existence. "Try some more." He swatted Kagome into his lap with one land and she yelped in surprise at him. He wrapped his one arm around her he was pleasantly surprised she didn't scream or smell fearful. He didn't feel anything himself; danger wise. His body wasn't reacting the way he expected. He should be feeling like he wanted to run in the other direction. But he felt fine ...almost content. Like this was ok. Was it?

"Nothing's happening. I hope you're not up to something." Kagome said worriedly. He laid her back down on the bed. Better not to push his luck and tempt to play with fire. He was familiar with other demons death by mikos. Inside their pale frugalness was a vicious demon of its own kind. He lay himself in front of her.

"Never, Kagome." But she was asleep already before he could lie, and he was happy for that.

I promise to do better in the next one guys! Sorry for the a.n…


End file.
